


I don't mind

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [54]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 46, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong wants to stay back to practise, but he needs someone to watch out for his "kids".





	I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 46 - I don't mind

" And one, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight! And one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" The choreographer was clapping in the rhythm of the song, watching them doing the moves as he taught them earlier.

Thanks to their experience with dancing they learned fast, but that didn't mean that they could also master new formations easily. It was easy to crash and it did happen every single time there was a possibility for it. 

"Where should I be now?" Haechan's laugh could be heard in the music, which caused the boys to laugh and the choreographer to frown. 

"Not here, where I am now?" Jaehyun asked, stepping aside, still doing the choreography. He crashed into Yuta. 

"Hey! Watch out!" Nakamoto called out, pushing Jaehyun back. 

"You're blocking me!" Johnny said, pushing the two guys to the sides, so that he could. See himself in the mirror. 

"You can be seen anyway, so quit it!" Doyoung said, when he stumbled as Johnny pushed Yuta against him. And the music stopped, as the choreographer stopped it and glared at them angrily. 

"Could you guys please take it seriously?" He asked, his fingers tapping fast on his forearm. 

"We're sorry" the guys replied fast, in perfect synch, bowing towards the man. 

"Awesome. Now, from the beginning" he barked before he stepped back to the music player. 

"Aye, sir" the said, before taking their positions once again. 

A few hours later most of them were covered in sweat, and found it hard to move a limb. Everyone but Taeyong. So he turned to his boyfriend. 

"Yuta" he started. Yuta looked at him. 

"Hm?"

"Would you mind watching out for the others? I want to stay a little longer to practice" he said.

" Sure, I don't mind. Just don't be late" he said before pushing himself up from the ground. He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Taeyong's hair. " I'll wait up for you" he said. Taeyong just smiled. 

"Thanks"


End file.
